Elsa
Queen Elsa of Arendelle is the deuteragonist of Disney's 2013 animated movie, Frozen. Elsa is loosely based on the title character of "The Snow Queen", a short story by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a much lesser extent, Kai from the same story. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Elsa vs Akiza *'Bad Mr. Frosty vs Elsa' (Complete) *'Elsa vs Ariel' (Complete) *Elsa VS Berthier *Queen Elsa vs. Cold Heart *Esdeath vs Elsa *Queen Elsa vs. Flame Princess *'Elsa vs Freya' (Complete) *'Elsa vs Frosta' (Complete by Utahraptor77) *'Queen Elsa vs Frozone' (Complete) *Harry Potter Vs Elsa *'Hermione Vs Elsa' (Complete) *'Elsa VS Jack Frost' (Complete) *Elsa VS Katara *Elsa vs Killer Frost *'Kopaka vs. Elsa' (Complete) *Elsa VS Manny *'Elsa (Snow queen) vs Ozai (Fire Lord)' (Complete) *Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa *'Queen Jadis VS Queen Elsa of Arendale' (Complete) *'Reim vs. Elsa' (Complete) *Rosalina vs Elsa *'Star Butterfly vs Elsa' (Complete) *Queen Elsa vs. Shiva (Final Fantasy X) (by TheDragonDemon) *'Queen Elsa vs Sub-Zero' (Complete) *Violet Parr vs Queen Elsa *'Zane vs Elsa' (Complete) Battles Royale *Disney Royal *Disney's Top 10 Battle Royale *'Elemental Girl Battle Royale (Awesome Betterhero)' (Complete) With someone else *'Elsa & Mulan VS Ariel & Merida' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 12 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents *Cinder Fall (RWBY) *Cygnus Hyoga (Saint Seiya) *Baldur (God of War 2018) *Kuzan (One Piece) *Regice (Pokémon) *Sans (Undertale) *Moana (Disney: Moana) *Maleficent (Disney: Sleeping Beauty) *Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot) *Storm (Marvel Comics) *Samara Morgan (The Ring) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bleach) *SCP-457 (SCP Foundation) *Zuko (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *The Ice Bird (Angry Birds Space) History Born allegedly on the same day as the Winter Solstice, Elsa was gifted with the power to control snow and ice. However, her powers grew stronger as she got older, to the point of no longer being under her control, and she locked herself away for fear of harming anyone close to her. When she came of age and was forced to come out of hiding for her coronation as Queen, her powers accidentally manifested, and she fled into the mountains. Here, she learned the full extend of her powers as she "let them go", all the while covering the country in a massive blizzard. After her sister Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa's life, Elsa finally learned to control her abilities with the power of her heart. Death Battle Info *Control over ice, snow, and cold *Can create sculptures out of ice, from mere icicles to complete castles *Can create living snowmen *Immune to cold Feats *Froze over Arendelle, albiet unintentionally. *Froze the Dead Sea *Tamed the Water Nokk *Stoped a flood that could have wiped away Arendelle. Weaknesses *Human durability *Power comes at a cost of control, and vice-versa Gallery Elsa_Disney_Infinity_2.png|Queen Elsa in Disney Infinity 2.0. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney infinity characters Category:Female Category:Frozen Characters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Magic Users Category:Movie Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Royal Combatants Category:Scandinavian Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Kingdom Hearts Characters